The kitten roars harder than what you think
by Violetta Lovegood
Summary: She is set to marry the next Lord of Winterfell, Robb Stark, yet things will go wildly unexpectedly. She may love him, but she loves her name and right to the throne way more. "Do I look like I have a pair of balls between my legs, my Lord?" "No, your Highness" "You're right. I don't. Yet they are bigger than yours will ever be". Rated M for language and future sex scenes.
1. Fate

**Hello! My name is Violetta, and I'm from Venezuela. This is my first published fanfic and my first attempt to write anything from Game of Thrones, so forgive me if it's lame sometimes.**

**DISCLAIMER: I'm only owner of this story and Senna, the rest is creation of George R. R. Martin**

* * *

**CHAPTER I**

"Your Highness, his Grace asks for your presence at his chambers" Senna's handmaiden, Olympia, interrupted her reading quietly, while making a small curtsey. Senna made a frustrated sigh, as she was trying to read that chapter for days, but just it seemed impossible, she was a high figure in the court, so apparently she had more important things to do. She left the book on the table, got up, nodded and left.

"Father?" Senna knocked at his father's office's door and opened, Robert Baratheon looking through the window.

"Yes, my dear" he turned around and smiled at her "I have something to give to you" he grabbed a fur sack and gave it to her "Open it" he said while smirking.

Senna sat on the chair closest to the desk and unwrapped the object, to find a sword inside of it "What is this" she asked confused.

"A sword, my dear, my gift to you" Robert sat on the other chair, at the other side of the desk.

"Why? Joffrey doesn't has one".

"The gifts I make to you are not dependent of the ones I make to your brother. He might be the heir, but you're my eldest daughter, and, -do not tell him- I like you more" He said smirking and laughed.

She got up, letting the sword on the desk and hugged him "Thank you, thank you!" she said while kissing his cheek.

"Yes, yes" Robert laughed "Now, sit, I must warn you some things" she sat quickly, looking at him with full attention "First, you must learn to use it, Syrio Forel will teach you how to do so properly. He is the best of the best, and I hope you enjoy your lessons with him" Senna nodded "Second, you must not let anybody but Syrio, me, and your guard know that you have a sword, and even less that you're getting lessons. Specially you must keep it a secret from your mother, your uncles, and your brothers, from every single Lannister blonde head you see" she nodded again, with a confused look "And lastly, you must give him -or her- a name".

Senna grabbed her sword again, looking at the gold details on the grip and the pommel "A she, 'Fate'" she mumbled, still looking at her sword.

Robert lifted his gaze "Why?" he asked.

"Because she will define the fates of many men" she looked at him in the eyes. Robert straightened and nodded slowly, scared that there was Lannister than Baratheon on his daughter.

...

Senna wasn't a person that got scared easily, yet when she faced Syrio Forel looking straight at her eyes and giving her odd advices, such as chasing cats for agility or going to the kitchen to take fruits without getting discovered, that one for silence, she felt truly scared, and looked a lot at the window in the room, wondering if she could jump. She usually felt like wasting her time, but her father insisted that he was the best teacher she could ever ask for, and that she should take as an example how amazing his sword skills were thanks to him, although she had never seen him with a sword, something not odd, considering he mostly spent his times either drinking or fucking expensive whores. Other times, she really felt like learning, as when he taught her how to make man willingly give her their sword or, if that didn't work, how to take their sword with just one move of her own. She was really pleased with her teacher, because even though he taught her things that made no sense, such as how to speak to death, he also gave her a deeper look on the world.

Leaving her thoughts away from her teacher, she started to think in the following trip she would make with her family to Winterfell, specifically thinking in Robb Stark, the eldest son of Eddard Stark, Lord of Winterfell. A tall and handsome young man, with Tully blue eyes and messy hair, and that silly smirk that made her jiggle with just thinking about it, as she was doing just now. Besides of his appeal, she genuinely enjoyed of his company, they too shared many common interests, and she really hoped and prayed to the Seven, that her and his parents would betroth them, yet she doubted so would happen, as her mother planned to wed Joffrey with Sansa, Robb's younger sister. She understood it, it made way more sense to their house to bring a norther daughter of a Lord to marry a future King, than to give away the eldest daughter of a King, to marry a norther Lord.

It made her angry being the eldest daughter, yet she was considered less as she wasn't seeing as the eldest daughter of the King, but instead the future King's sister, _all because she was born a girl and not a boy_. She had thought that in the Seven Kingdoms everybody believed in the right by birth, not in the right by gender, but she found out she was wrong at age seven, when fighting with Joffrey, she told him to stop, that he couldn't defy the future Queen, then he laughed and dropped the bomb, _he_ was the actual heir. Senna got furious that day, and locked herself in her bedroom for an entire day and night, until she decided it was stupid behaving like that, and that she would get it over time, ten summers later, she still hadn't but she hide it really well. It angered that her naive brother would be King -her King- when he did not know anything of justice, kindness, history, or responsibility, and even though she did not had many of those qualities, she at least had common sense, and knew that if her parents agreed to change the law and make her what she was, the rightful heiress, she would do a better job than Joffrey, because even if there were matters where she wouldn't know what to do, she could leave it to the Council, and she herself would occupy of make sure the borders were always protected, and that her army would be always on perfect circumstances, prepared for whatever it could happen.

Sadly for her, she would have to accept she would not ever be the ruler, instead her brother will, unless he died and left no child.

Senna had realized a few years before that she did not really love her brother, and she was asking herself, every time more frequently, if she would end up with the life of the boy who shared her blood. She was tempted to do so.

* * *

**I really hope you enjoyed it! I just want to make clear also that some future scenes/quotes made by other characters will be made by Senna, as I feel they are way too good to not include (I hope that doesn't bothers anyone) If you have any ideas for the next chapter you are more than welcome!**


	2. Winterfell

**First of all I want to thank fairydaisy777 for giving me my first review! You made my day! I really love this chapter and I hope you like it as well! Enjoy!**

_**I have used some dialogues from the book. None of the characters (but Senna and other few) are mine but instead creation of George R. R. Martin.**_

* * *

**CHAPTER II**

"Why does your mother insists on getting us pretty for the King?" Jon Snow asked while Robb was getting his hair cut, the Royal Court was expected to arrive in Winterfell later that afternoon.

"For the King? I bet is for the Queen" Theon said while smirking, then looked straight at Robb "Or maybe it's for their daughter" Robb made a knowing smile.

"For Myrcella? She's seven" Jon said, giving Theon a disgusting look.

"Seven Gods, no" Theon laughed "The pretty one, Senna, the one Robb likes, when we were in King's Landing eight springs ago he acted like a needy puppy".

"I don't like her" Robb mumbled.

"Senna? I don't know her" Jon asked, ignoring Robb.

Robb laughed "You don't know anyone from the Royal Family" the Starks didn't visit the Baratheon often, and when those visits happened only his father, Theon, and him went, as it was usually for business. There he had grown as Senna's friend, and talked to her constantly but he wondered how she would look like, having (he guessed) bled for the first time already.

Jon only knew the King was an old, drunk, fat man, he sighed, ignoring him again "What does she looks like?" he asked to Theon.

"Tall. Black hair, gray eyes".

"She seems good" Jon said with little interest. He was anyway going to see her.

"Oh, believe me" Theon laughed "She was pretty as a child, I just can imagine her now. Yet rumours are that she will be the single aunt from her family, she is already sixteen and hasn't been betrothed yet"

"Then maybe that's why they are here" Jon said looking at Robb.

Robb stood up "Don't be stupid. We know they are here to make father Hand of Robert" He grabbed Jon by his shoulders and made him sit on the chair where he was sited just a few moments ago "Make him pretty" he said to the handmaid "He has never known a woman that he likes more than his own hair".

* * *

The sky was blue and bright, and the cold winds gave him a little sense of peace, which he needed. He got more nervous as he heard the horses coming closer, and then he saw a red-black-gold river of knights, bannermen, freeriders, and sworn swords entering in the Castle courtyard, with dozens of golden banners above their heads, some with the Baratheon stag, and others with the red Lannister lion.

Then Jaime Lannister, the Queen's twin brother, appeared trough the gates, riding a black horse, behind him, Joffrey, the Crown Prince, riding a brown horse, and besides him, he saw _her_, riding her white horse, her hair was half up-half down and she was wearing a light blue gown with a matching cape, _blue colours as a form of courtesy, as those are the Stark colours_, he tought. He had never seen something so beautiful, she had now the body of a woman, but he could still recognize her from their childhood time.

Behind the Princes there was the Queen's red carriage, and he noticed the Queen and her younger children, Myrcella and Tommen, get down of it, yet his full attention was always on Senna. She had seem to be looking for him and when she noticed him she smiled to him, to which Robb blushed and smiled as well, even though his smile was more of a fool's smile. Lastly, he saw the King, Robert Baratheon, full in black, riding the biggest horse he had ever seen, when he got down, he, along his family, made a deep bow.

Robert got in front of Ned Stark "Get up, old man" he said smiling. Lord Stark and his family stood up "It's so nice to see you! You are just as how I remember you, you wouldn't smile even if I made you King".

Eddard nodded slowly "Your Grace" he simply said.

Robert greeted his mother "Lady Catelyn" and then went one by one, greeting him and his brothers and sisters, joking especially with Bran and Arya. The Queen meanwhile got near the group and stood in front of his father and extended her hand "My Queen" he said, followed by his mother. The Queen simply smiled and turned to where her children were and gave them a nod, indicating them to approach. Senna and Joffrey were getting down of their horses with the help of a knight each, they reached the Starks with Myrcella and Tommen behind. The King stopped talking with his father and he introduced his kids, the four went trough the 'line' one behind each other, according to order of importance.

First was Joffrey, "Your Highness" each member of his family said, he just nodded and barely looked at them _little arse_ he thought, just as his mother. Then it was Senna, he held his breath as she greeted his father and mother.

"Your Highness" he said while bowing and holding her hand.

"Lord Stark. It is always a pleasure to see you" she said with a kind smile.

"Your Highness" her mother said, curtseying.

"Lady Stark" she nodded and smiled to her as well. Then she stood in front of him.

"Your Highness" he said, with a little more shaky voice than he wanted.

"My Lord" and he felt his knees shake "I've heard the lake of the Old Gods of the forest has in this time of the year the most clear water, I hope you might take me to see it by myself".

"It is true, your Highness, in this time is when the view gets the best. I will take you there as soon as you please" he bowed and smiled. she had heard him from him in one of the letters he had sent her, she smiled too, her gray eyes bright.

He greeted Myrcella and Tommen with little attention, barely looking at them, always focused on Senna, the way she greeted each his brothers differently, always bringing up topics that made each smile -even Arya- _that's a true Princess_.

"Take me down to your crypt, Eddard. I would pay my respects". the King said, his father nodded and when he started to walk the Queen interrupted him.

"Your Grace, we've had a long trip. Perhaps we should first rest, the dead can wait" she said. Robert looked at her, turned around and started to walk, with his father behind him.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments, until his mother spoke "My Queen, may I show you your bedchamber?" the Queen nodded "Robb, please take Prince Joffrey to his bedchamber, Sansa, you take Princess Senna to hers, Arya, you take Prince Tommen and Princess Myrcella to theirs" the three of them nodded. It annoyed Robb just simply having to think in having to deal with the little arse instead of Senna, but he followed behind his mother and the Queen inside the Castle.

* * *

Senna was getting ready for the welcoming feast, she was going to wear a deep green gown with her pearls and diamond tiara. But what made her most nervous was that she would enter the feast by Robb's arm. She hadn't spoken to him since their arrival, and she couldn't wait to sit next to him.

Olympia had just finished putting her necklace, when there was a knock on her door.

"Come in" she said.

Her mother entered the room, in a red and gold gown. Senna stood up "We must leave now, the feast is about to begin" she made a pause "You look beautiful, but come on, let's go".

They left the room, and while walking to the Drawing Room, where the feast would be held, they talked about silly things such as how the food will be, Senna hiding her nervousness. They reached the Hall, where the Starks were already, they all bowed. Robb went to where she was.

"Your Highness" he said, while bowing, she smiled to him, put her arm inside his and they walked together, to behind Lord Stark and her mother. They entered the room while trumpets were sounding, and while the King, Queen, Lord, and Lady, directed to the highest table, she, the Stark brothers, and her own, where escorted to the next most important table. Robb helped her to sit down, her sit at his left.

"Your Highness, I hope it was a nice trip" he said politely.

"For the Seven, Robb, you know you're my friend, if anybody of importance is not listening, you do not need to call me by my title" she told him "Sadly the trip sucked completely" she made a disgusted look, he laughed. "It was cold, too muddy, and even my fingers are sore".

"Well, I hope your stay here will be by far more pleasant "Are you free tomorrow?"

"I hope so as well, and yes, why?" she took a sip from her wine.

"To take you to the lake of the Old Gods of the forest, as I promised, and maybe after we could just go for a walk" her eyes widened.

"I'd love to, I've read so many books about it, and I know I've seen it before, sadly I was too young, so I can not remember it".

"Well, tomorrow you will make new memories" he smiled and got closer "Now, be discrete, but look a Lord Felltree, I swear I've never seen such a ridiculous man" he whispered.

She laughed and replied "Clearly you haven't seen my father yet" while pointing at him with her chin, he laughed so hard it was heard in all the room.

* * *

Lady Catelyn Stark looked at her eldest son, laughing animatedly with Senna, the Queen's eldest child. They both seemed to really click, and she loved seeing him this happy.

"Is this your first visit to the North, your Grace?" she asked Cersei.

"Yes, it is. Lovely country" she smiled to her "It's a little cold compared to King's Landing, but it's still charming".

"I'm glad to hear you like it".

"I've heard we might be sharing a grandson one day" Cersei said while looking at Joffrey.

"I've heard so too".

"Sansa will do great in the Capital, such beauty shouldn't stay hidden here forever".

Lady Stark turned to her "Sansa? I had thought the betrothment would be between Senna and Robb".

Cersei smiled "Why not? We'll share two grandsons then, well, hopefully more" she said smiling, now looking at Robb and Senna "Sadly it would mean that Senna would leave King's Landing, but she seems happy with your son, and I prefer her happiness over mine".

Lady Catelyn nodded. She felt the same way.

* * *

**Well this one was a little larger than the one before! I hope you liked it, there will be more Senna and Robb action next chapter, this one and the previous were to make kind of a"base" for the story. If you have any ideas or suggestions for the next chapter or the story in general, you are more than welcome!  
**


End file.
